


science, snuggles, and sgardening

by tanksoup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanksoup/pseuds/tanksoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade has a super fun and exciting day with her best friends!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	science, snuggles, and sgardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorribleThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleThing/gifts).



> this isn't my usual style of drawing but i hope you like it!!!

john's been saying "not the bees!! nooo, not the bees!!!" for the past ten minutes. (the bees still won't leave him alone)


End file.
